


like this

by ohsalamanders



Series: ml drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anyways, F/M, but I forgot to post it here, so if you came here looking for the other sides of the love square, then sorry?, this is a drabble I wrote for my friend’s birthday last august, this is marichat centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsalamanders/pseuds/ohsalamanders
Summary: chat noir never meant to fall in love with marinette dupain-cheng.





	like this

**Author's Note:**

> I found this drabble (and another one that I will post in a bit) on my tumblr and realized I never posted it on here, so I’m doing that now lmfao.

It was never meant to be like this.

He was never meant to fall in love with her. Get to know her? Sure. Be her friend? Absolutely. But _fall_ for her? That was never his intention. His heart belonged to _Ladybug_. Or so he tells himself.

He couldn't help it, really. She was so easy to fall for. She was smart, funny, creative, sassy, and just an all around wonderful person. She was so strong, passionate, and outspoken and it wasn't hard to be drawn to her.

But she likes someone else. Even if he let himself accept the fact that Ladybug isn't the only one for him, that Marinette Dupain-Cheng had taken her place in his heart, she had eyes for someone else.

She never told him who it was exactly, but from what he's able to piece from her, he's her classmate — or rather _their_ classmate — and she was quite taken with him, too. It was hard not to miss the way her eyes lit up when she talked about him. Or the way she would smile so brightly it was blinding. It was hard not to notice that sinking feeling in his stomach. But he would shake it away every single time because _'Ladybug_. _You_ _love_ _Ladybug_. _Marinette is just a friend. She's just a friend. You're both only friends.‘_

But even he knew deep down that Marinette wasn't just a friend anymore.

It was never meant to be like this.


End file.
